


we owe it to Hermione

by shiningforever



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ong is an idiot, i cant write for shit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningforever/pseuds/shiningforever
Summary: "Seongwoo tries to recall what has brought him to the moment where he is right now, whether it was all just evil works of fortune or the consequence of decision he made throughout his life or just straight up karma. If it really is karma, then she is a big bitch. Just like his allergy is a big bitch right now."





	we owe it to Hermione

Seongwoo tries to recall what has brought him to the moment where he is right now, whether it was all just evil works of fortune or the consequence of decision he made throughout his life or just straight up karma. If it really is karma, then she is a big bitch. Just like his allergy is a big bitch right now.

He curses nature for giving him allergies and infatuation to a man, who turns out to be big cat lover. He didn’t deserve this. All he had ever done was being a perfect specimen of good-looking talented young man. Why is life so mad at him? Seongwoo might never find out.

His mind drifts off to the day his life in itching and sneezing hell has started. It was day just like any before it. He was returning to dorms after Music Theory lecture and was about to get a power nap after sleepless night he spent trying to make up a new choreo for his Dance classes.

He was about to enter his room, when his way was blocked by a tall broad-shouldered figure. Being grumpy when he doesn’t get sufficient amount of sleep he was about to scream at the figure when he realized it was Daniel.

Daniel as described by Seongwoo himself is “the most amazing, extraordinary, perfect, funny, kind, etc. person he had ever met.”  And Lord knows Ong would never scream at him, sometimes it felt like even Daniel himself knew it and used for his advantage. It still is Seongwoo’s fault for being such an obvious dummy.  At least that’s what Hyunseo, his roommate, tells him constantly.

“Oh, thank god I found you bro,” said Daniel who looked like FBI are after him and he had to quickly hide a ton of heroine. “I really need your help like right now _. Please_.”

“What happened Dan? You look like your account in LoL got banned or something.” replied Ong.

“Don’t say stuff like that!” Daniel is very sensitive about his pro-gaming career, except for the fact that it is not a career and he is not a pro at it. “Ong, I need you to keep something at your place for some time. Like for a month or so, till everything settles down.”

“Please don’t tell me you put kitchen on fire after trying to cook and now they are inspecting your room again and you are afraid they will confiscate your weed _again.”_ said Seongwoo remembering that he had to sleep with fire extinguisher near him for a week, just in case.

“No! Nothing like that this time! Well, maybe a little like this?..” he answered hesitantly. “Listen I got a very important thing and you are the only person I can trust to look after it. Will you do it for me, pretty please?”

Seongwoo wouldn’t say no to those puppy eyes even if he was immune to Kang Daniel’s trademarked charms.

And here he was right now, sitting in his room trying for nth time not to sneeze and failing at it, looking at the ball of fur Dan has given him that day. He would be okay with hiding killer in his cupboard, trying to get rid of murder evidence, but having to look after cat wasn’t in the list of things he expected to do.

“Someone rated me out and now they are going to look if I have any pets in my room, if they find Hermione they will take her away from me. I really don’t want this to happen. Ong, it will be the last thing I ever ask of you.”

Daniel is really the only person he knows that would call his pet like that, he thinks. He would’ve even chuckled to himself if he wasn’t scratching his neck uncontrollable at that moment.

He was lucky that Hyunseo is a cat person and was willing to take care of it for time being, but it didn’t prevent Seongwoo from suffering.

On the next day, Ong didn’t have anything to do so he was left alone with drama he didn’t finish yet and Hermione, who for some kind of reason fancied lying with him on sofa. His roommate wasn’t home to prevent it from happening, so he just had to accept his fate.

Someone knocked on the door, and he had to gain of all his willpower to stand up and open the door. He was greeted by familiar cheerful voice.

“Dude, I wanted to thank you so I baked these chocolate cupcakes, your faves!”

“Kang Daniel…” said Seongwoo with concern in his voice.

“Okay, okay. I didn’t bake those, Jaehwan did. But I sat next to him while he was baking. And you know that it is the intention that counts.” he admitted with a slight pride in his voice.

“Thanks, I guess.” he answered. He was about to take the plate from Dan’s arms, when the other one leaned in and started intensely staring at his neck.

To Seongwoo this was extremely unexpected; he tried not to blush but failed miserably. Suddenly Dan asked curiously:

“Bro, why is your whole neck so red? Are you okay? Do you have rash or something?”

“Oh, no-no. I’m okay. It was just you see….it is really hot and yeah my neck gets naturally red when it’s hot hahaha,” he tries to cover up his neck as much as he can. “Ok. Thanks for the cupcakes man. Appreciate it. Gotta go.” He grabs the plate from Daniel’s hands in a rush and closes the door right in front of him.

_Well played Seongwoo, well played._

Some time passes by. About a week or so. Ong gets used to living in hell. He guesses any place is adaptable to survive in. Then he remembers all the sleepless nights he had because of Hermione, that cute little ball of pure evil.

Daniel was his usual self, being cute and giving Ong stress and all. But one day when Seongwoo on his way to the class, when Daniel appears out of nowhere, looking slightly concerned.

“Seongwoo,” oh damn this is serious Daniel never calls him like that, unless it is extremely serious. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you have cat allergy!” he was actually getting frustrated. What even…

“I have reasonable explanation for the thing that I have done.”

“Why don’t you tell me it then I didn’t know that all those rashes and sneezes and you looking like you haven’t slept in days was because of me!”

Seongwoo isn’t sure what made him say what he said next, maybe it was the fact that he slept for two hours last night or that Dan looked damn sexy when he was half angry half confused. But he said it nevertheless.

“I LIKE YOU, YOU IDIOT, THAT IS WHY!” Oops. He is sure half of the campus heard him loud and clear.

What happens next, Ong didn’t see even in his wildest dreams. Daniel wraps him in extremely tight hug and kisses him softly on the cheek.

“Ong Seongwoo, you dummy, I like you too.”

////

“…I will try to make up for the days you had to suffer.”

“Sounds amazing babe. But how did you even find it out?”

“Oh you know me, better detective than Sherlock!”

“…”

“Ok, Hyunseo told me.”

 


End file.
